Responsibility
by Kaito Ozora
Summary: ‘Seorang Namikaze, harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah ia perbuat’ Prinsip tersebut telah membentuk kepribadian Naruto hingga saat ini. Namun, prinsip tersebut diuji ketika dia tidak sengaja menghamili wanita yang ia cintai. Warning : Sexual Content


Bagi yang belum berumur 18 tahun keatas, bisa membaca fict saya yang lainnya. Selamat membaca..

**'Seorang Namikaze, harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah ia perbuat'**

.

.

"Naruto-kun, aku hamil..."

"..."

Pria bersurai kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto ini hanya terdiam saat disodorkan test pack yang menunjukkan 2 garis.

"Jadi, mau dibesarkan, atau kita buang saja bayi ini..."

"Aku ingin besarin anak ini..."

"Baiklah, kita pertahankan.., setelah ini pengunguman kelulusan, dan aku akan bekerja sampingan saat kuliah nanti untuk memberi makan anak di dalam perutmu..."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tapi, disamping itu ia merasa lega karena kekasihnya yang telah menemaninya selama 5 tahun itu mau bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin, mendiang orang tuamu akan sangat kecewa dengan apa yang kau lakukan.."

Jiraiya, Kakek Naruto yang memegang perusahaan Namikaze corp sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, hanya memejamkan mata ketika mendengar pengakuan cucu tercintanya.

"Kakek tidak akan mengijinkanmu menikah dengannya, sebelum kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu.."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak didalam perut hinata?"

"Hinata akan tetap mempertahankan kandungannya, dan satu lagi Naruto..."

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam.

"Jangan tunjukkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya pada anak ini saat dia sudah lahir, dan kau baru boleh memperkenalkan dirimu yang sebenarnya saat kau sudah memantaskan dirimu untuk memegang perusahaan ini.."

Narutp terhenyak, dan Hinata... dia menangis. Naruto yang tak tega pun memeluk Hinata dan mengusap bagian belakang kepala gadis indigo itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Untuk biaya, Kakek akan biayai kebutuhan hinata dan anaknya secara penuh, mengingat hinata adalah yatim piatu. Dan kau Naruto, biayai kebutuhanmu sendiri selama kuliah dan sisihkan pula uangmu untuk tabungan keluargamu di masa mendatang."

Naruto terdiam membungkuk di sofa yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Kakek tak akan sepenuhnya mempercayakan semua ini pada bocah bengal seoertimu, sampai kau membuktikan sesuatu pada kakek."

Naruto hanya terdiam dalam kesunyian ruang tamu rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Hinata yang sudah agak tenang pun menarik lengan baju bawah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, antarkan aku pulang.."

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan malam itu, Naruto yang membonceng hinata dengan Ducati Panigale v4s hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata yang biasanya pemalu ini, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Naruto-kun, dari dulu aku sangat mendambakan memiliki anak denganmu. Yah, walaupun doaku dikabulkan dengan cara yang tidak aku inginkan sih."

Naruto yang awalnya terdiam pun tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan itu dari gadis selugu Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau benar-benar naif ya..."

"Dan, apakah tidak menjadi masalah bagimu, bila saat anak kita lahir kelak, dia bertanya-tanya mengenai ayahnya padamu?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku tak ingin jadi brengsek, dan..."

Hinata memeluk perut Naruto dari belakang, sehingga emosi pemuda ini luluh seketika.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, Kakek Jiraiya memang benar, Naruto-kun harus mempersiapkan mental dan jabatan untuk menjadi seorang ayah..."

"Dan tidak mungkin kan, dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, Naruto akan langsung menjadi seorang ayah, hihihi..."

Naruto pun tertawa kecil untuk sesaat, lalu menjawab Hinata

"Yah, barangkali ini memang hukuman Tuhan untukku, sekaligus ujian yang harus aku jalani untuk menebus dosa-dosaku.."

Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Naruto-kun, dari kecil aku selalu percaya padamu, kau adalah orang yang selalu bertanggung jawab dan selalu memegang kata-katamu.."

"Itulh yang membuatku begitu mencintaimu, dan aku juga yakin, bahwa Naruto-kun dapat menjalani seluruh ujian ini.."

"Ingatkah Naruto-kun, saat seluruh keluargaku meninggal dalam tragedi kebakaran, aku adalah satu-satunya korban selamat disitu."

"Aku selalu bersedih tiap waktu dan tak ingin keuar rumah lagi semenjkk kejadian itu."

"Namun, kau selalu datang menjengukku dan selalu membawakanku sup miso kesukaanku."

"Disitu pula, kau berjanji, untuk selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku hingga akhir hayat..."

Ya..., Seluruh keluarga Hyuga meninggal, kecuali Hinata yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun. Hinata yang pulang dari les dan tiba-tiba melihat rumahnya terbakar dengan pemadam kebakaran dan warga yang menyiram air ntuk memadamkan api tersebut.

Semenjak itu, Hinata sering menangis dan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. sampai suatu hari, kerabat orangtuanya, yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya, datang untuk menjenguk putri satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Hyuga Corp. Perusahaan Namikaze dan Hyuga terkenal sejak dahulu selalu bergerak dalam bidang properti.

Jiraiya mengajak serta cucunya, Naruto, untuk menjenguk. Dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan mulai berpacaran pada usia 13 tahun.

"Naruto-kun, tetaplah bersamaku..."

"Selalu, hime..., selalu..."

**Flashback**

Malam itu adalah malam tahun baru. Rumah Naruto sangat sepi, dan Jiraiya sedang melakukan survei lahan di luar kota hingga beberaoa hari kedepan.

"Hinata-chan, bolehkah kita melakukan hal itu..."

"ummm... apa itu Naruto-kun"

"yang biasanya dilakukan teman-teman kita itu..., biasanya kalau sudah berpacaran lama kan..."

"seks?"

Naruto terbelalak, tak menyangka gadis indigo ini mengetahui aoa yang dia inginkan.

"ya itu maksud... umngggmmm?"

Naruto ditindih dan dicium oleh hinata diatas ranjang empuk tersebut, posisi Hinata kini berada diatas.

"Jika itu yang naruto-kun inginkan, aku akan melakukannya..."

Muka Hinata memerah, Naruto pun membalikkan posisi dan kini dia menunggangi Hinata.

"Kubuka ya..."

Hinata mengangguk, Dan Naruto pun membuka resleting hoodie ungu hinata. Tampaklah kedua payudara hinata yang masih terbalut bra hitam. Dada hinata terbilang besar untuk remaja seumurannya.

"Hinata-chan, kubuka lagi ya..."

Naruto mencari kait bra milik Hinata dan kini tampak dada ranum nan menggoda dihadapan Naruto. Naruto yang kalap langsung menggerayangi dan menjilat puting hinata yang berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"ahnn... Narutohh... ahkkk"

Naruto pun melanjutkannya sembari membuka celana panjang hinata beserta celana dalamnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"hmm?"

"Bukan apa-apa, lanjutkan.."

Kini, teroamoang jelas kemaluan hinata dihadapan wajah Naruto.

Naruto pun mengarahkan lidahnya menuju kemaluan Hinata dan menjilatinya seoerti ice cream di hari yang panas.

"Ahkkk aku... errghhh.. kelua...rhhhh... ah.."

Naruto merasakan kemaluan Hinata basah karena jilatannya. Hinata terangsang, Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Umm?"

"Apa kau siap?"

"Siap untuk apa"

"babak puncaknya.."

"aku tidak menger... AHHHHKKKKK"

Keperawanan hinata jebol, dan kini mengeluarkan darah. Naruto merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Namun tidak dengan Hinata.

"Hiks..., Naruto-kun... sakit..."

Hinata menangis karena hujaman kemaluan Naruto menyakiti ruang pribadinya, Naruto pun mengecup kening kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, hime..."

Tiap gesekan begitu menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Namun lama-kelamaan, Hinata menyukainya. Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh yang sangat nikmat.

"Naruto, pelan-pelan... kyaahh... ahhhh"

Desahan Hinata membuat Naruto semakin terangsang.

"ahhh... ahhh... erghhh... Hinata-chaan..."

Naruto merasakan ada yang siap meledak dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Akhirnya, keluarlah cairan putih kental yang kini membanjiri kemaluan hinata.

"Gyahh... Hinata-chan..."

"Ahhkkk..."

Hinata mendesah saat merasakan cairan hangat tersebut mengalir menuju rahimnya.

"Sudah, selesai..."

Hinata pun terkulai lemas dan terpejam, sepertinya tertidur.

"Kau pasti lelah, hime..."

Naruto mengecup kening hinata dan kini ikut tertidur disebelah Hinata.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Terimakasih minna, silahkan review fict saya bila ada kekurangan dan sebagainya. akhir kata, sayonara...


End file.
